


I'm just like you

by ruth3nium



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, movieverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruth3nium/pseuds/ruth3nium
Summary: Bram pov of Love Simon, from when he got the first e-mail from Jaques to finally responding.





	I'm just like you

_I’m just like you._

  
Those words were burning in the back of Bram’s mind all day. He had gotten the e-mail last night— so shortly after he had posted it that he wondered if Jaques spent all day refreshing Creeksecrets— but he couldn’t bring himself to respond.

  
He hadn’t posted on Creeksecrets for attention. He just felt like there were things he needed to say. Bram had been the only gay kid he had known for a very long time. Sure, there was Ethan, but something about Ethan made Bram’s skin feel prickly. Ethan was so gay, so sure of who he was. Bram wasn’t like that. He liked his closet just fine.

  
In class, he had spared a look down at his phone, rereading the e-mail and praying his phone wouldn’t get confiscated.

  
_I’m just like you._

  
Bram was like a minority bingo card. He was black. Jewish. And Gay. Each one of those was a separate sentence because each one had it’s own implications, unique slurs and unique heritages to be proud of. Jaques, whoever he was, couldn’t possibly understand what all of that was like. And yet…

  
_I’m just like you._

  
Lunch was a thankfully distracting time for Bram, all because of Simon Spier.

  
Bram hadn’t had a crush on Simon at first. Simon had been Nick’s friend, the kind of quiet but deeply sarcastic kid who always wore hoodies. But then Simon’s jokes just kept getting funnier, and Bram kept getting caught up in the way his eyes crinkled when they smiled. Bram had it pretty bad.

  
Simon was observant, but thankfully not as observant as he thought. Bram was always glancing at Simon across the table, hoping he wouldn’t notice. Today, Simon seemed caught up in his own world, looking down at his lap more than the rest of the table.

  
Bram tapped his fingers on the table and glanced at Simon one more time. Simon had barely touched his fries. Bram cleared his throat. “Simon? Uh, hey, Simon?”

  
Simon didn’t seem to notice, even as Bram waved his hand in front of his face. “Simon?” Finally, Simon looked up.

  
For a second, just a second, Bram forgot what he was going to say. When Simon locked eyes with him, he felt like Simon had to know that Bram was halfway in love with him. Like his secrets were out for everyone to see.

  
“Can I have some fries?” Bram could feel his mouth turning up into a smile, covering that moment of hesitation.

  
Simon nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

  
Bram took a few, but kept looking at Simon. Simon might seem able to read others well, but Bram could never tell what was going on his head. Could never figure out how to be the one who Simon let in.

  
_I’m just like you._

  
Bram sat on his bed, staring at the computer screen. What was he supposed to say? His mind kept flitting back to Simon. And then Jon Snow. And then his stepmom’s cousin. All pretty profound crushes, all crushes he had never been able to tell anyone about.

  
Bram had black friends. His dad, as dorky as he might be, tried with the whole Jewish thing. And now there was Jaques. Bram knew that if he responded, he would have to open up in ways he had never been comfortable.

  
_I’m just like you._

  
Bram swallowed, tears welling in his eyes, and he began to type.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick drabble, but I really love it. I'm hoping to write more, but let me watch Love Simon 40x more thanks!


End file.
